The Unforgettable Party of the Egyptian Gods!
by Thay23
Summary: The Anubis teens are confused what happened the morning after the best party of their life There are pictures around the house that tells a forgettable or unforgettable night on the best night of their life.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Unforgettable Party of the Egyptian Gods!

Summary:

This story was inspired by the Australian TV Show

SLiDE All because of this promo for the TV Show: www . youtube watch?v=CHR-GjHrOQk

The Anubis teens are confused what happened the morning after the best party of their life There are pictures around the house that tells a forgettable or unforgettable night on the best night of their life.

Pairing: Eddie M. & KT Rush

Rated: T little M

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**KT's POV**

I woke up with a terrible headache and I was shocked after four seconds, 'cause 1, I was in a unknown king size bed in a strangers bedroom and 2, I didn't know what happened last night, but I had a feeling it's something not good.

I turned around and saw Eddie laying in the same bed with his back to me. He was lightly snoring and he looked adorable. I wore a white top with white shorts. I searched for my jacket and I wanted to get away, so I ran out of the room and found the bathroom door on the other side of the hallway. I saw Fabian and I think Patricia's twin sister Piper sleeping in the hall. I grabbed a towel and began to shower. Slowly almost everything from last night came back to me.

_Fabian was calming Eddie down for some reason. Patricia and Piper shouting at each other_

_Nina and Amber both drunk and me...jumping in the pool with Alfie, Willow, Jerome and Joy._

After showering I dried myself and wore the clothes from last night. White shorts and a white top with the american flag on it. My shoes...where are my shoes?!

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

I was awake already and knew KT was sleeping next to me, I just pretended that i was sleeping. I panicked for a few seconds and I almost thought I took advantage of her. After she left the room I stood up and saw a condom in the bed...

Oh no I did took _**advantage**_ of her. That's not good...WAIT, something's _**not right**_ here.

I saw KT coming in. She wore a white top with the american flag on i and white shorts. She had long straight black hair. Huh? Where are her shoes?"

We both had the same thought.

"How did we end up like this?" we said at the same time.

We both looked at the sheets and saw something on the ground... Pictures of last night. I inspected it and we saw a picture of the two of us.

"KT, did you know if we were making out with each other or passed out on the same bed?" I said to her serious but thinking about it at the same time.

Both of us looked at the pictures and some of them were familiar. Suddenly a few memories from last night came back.

_There was a fight._

_Hard music blasting through many speakers._

_KT, Willow, Alfie, Joy and Jerome jumping into the water. _

_Kt was wearing a silver necklace and I a golden necklace with a ring on it._

KT looked at me uneasy and I also felt the awkwardness in the room. Both of us left the room and found Fabian and Piper passed out on the floor. Piper had her back against his chest and she sat between his legs. I woke them up and they looked shocked and surprised about why they're in the hallway.

"WHAT happened and why are you PASSED OUT WITH PIPER?" I said to Fabian. Fabian had no shirt on and so was I. Lucky we both wore long white pants_. _

Piper and KT walked to I think the living room and were a little shocked and surprised. Fabian and I walked after them.

We saw Alfie and Joy sleeping on the couch in each others arms. Amber and Nina passed out on the floor by the BIG flat screen TV. Patricia and a boy passed out in the kitchen and Jerome, Willow, Mick and Mara by the door to the big garden. There was a pool outside and it was amazing.

I heard KT snob lightly and quietly. I put a arm around her and looked at Patricia.

"What's the matter KT?" I asked. she pointed at the boy laying next to Patricia.

And what she said next...brought my memories back up.

_"That's my Boyfriend Seth...He cheated on me...Last night with Patrica!"_

* * *

**Will update soon**

**Thay23**


	2. The Party That Changed Everything!

Here's chapter 2. This is a chapter that will show you what happened the night before.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Party That Changed Everything!**

**begin Flashback**

_**Eddie's POV**_

Well were in America and we are going to party until the summer vacation ends. All of us made a deal to go to America and have the time of our lives. We've met Amber, Nina and Mick at the airport. The first three nights we decided to go sight-seen or relax before were going to be partying . Seth, my best friend in America and shockingly KT's boyfriend invited us all to go to a party at a big mansion. and it was close to the beach. Also there was a concert.

After we all ate, we prepared to go. Joy, Alfie, Amber, Mick, Fabian, Nina, Piper, Mara, Willow, Jerome, KT, Patricia and I were ready to go. The Girls took a cab and went to the party. We did the same thing and after five minutes we were at the mansion. It was huge like 12 house or 6 houses together. We all went inside and were partying, drinking a lot of shots, beer, vodka, whisky and whatever you do at a wild party.

KT, Joy, Alfie, Jerome and Willow were dancing on the dance floor on a song by **Ke$ha called We R Who We R. **I was watching KT dancing with Willow from the VIP room made by Seth. She looked amazing. Rocking on the beat. She stopped and looked at me. She was about to go away, but Willow grabbed her hand and whispered something in her ear. She smiled and walked to the stairs. Suddenly KT was standing next to me.

"Hey, are you enjoying the party?" she asked me. She looked flustered, but that must be 'cause it's hot here. I looked at her outfit and was surprised She wore a loose white top, with white shorts and combat boots. She also wore a bracelet I gave her for her birthday.

"Yeah, I'm enjoying the party and may I say...You look HOT." I said, KT was blushing a little. Wow, is it hot in here...or is it because of her?

Suddenly I saw Patricia dancing closely with Seth and the next thing I knew Patricia and Seth were making out with each other. My BEST FRIEND kissing my GIRLFRIEND. He's dead to me. KT saw the scene and stopped me from going down there.

"Eddie don't do this...please." She begged behind me while I was walking to the two of them. Fabian saw it to and said:

"Dude, calm down...DON'T DO IT." I ignored them and tapped Seth on the shoulder. He turned around and gave him a punch in the face. We were fighting and Alfie,Willow,Jerome and Joy came to stop us. Piper went to Patricia and slapped her in the face.

"You SLUT. How DARE you to do this. I though you loved your Boyfriend EDDIE." Piper screamed at her. Patrica and Piper were fighting as well.

"You have no right to say that. Stupid dumb doll." She said to Piper. Fabian and I grabbed Piper and went to the garden to calm down. KT and Fabian came with us.

* * *

**three minutes later. ( Music blasting Flo-Rida ft Nelly Furtado with Jump)**

"I'm so sorry Eddie..." KT said to me when we were sitting by a round table.

"Don't be. I had a feeling she was seeing someone else." I said after I took a big gulp from a glass of beer.

She stroked my hand and she looked like she had been crying.

"Why were you crying?" I asked her, I wonder if...

"I broke up with Seth!" she said without looking at me. I lifted her chin up so that she would look at me. I saw pain in her eyes. That bastard. He hurt her...my KT.

"It'll be alright " I said to her and gave her my silver necklace I got from her, Joy and Willow. I put it on her and she smiled. She gave me her golden necklace with a ring on it. We both said this at the same time:

"Why did you gave this?" "You need the luck more then I do." "What about you?"

I realized something, both of us were together and alone. we were grieving because of our exes and that's not a way to be at a party. Kt grabbed my hand and we were dancing with the crowd. Fabian and Piper were making out with each other near the pool. KT kissed me on the cheek and ran towards Willow who was gratifying something on some strangers back. The Jerome and Alfie were standing next to her. Joy was checking her make-up and then walked towards them.

They're laughing and then ran to the pool. Jerome was the first one to jump into the water. Joy jumped with Alfie who was making a salto in the water. Willow and KT jumped also together screaming: "Freedom!"

Mara, Mick and I made pictures of the jumps and from them under water. After they got out KT came towards me and pulled me with her. Both of us were now in the water and I splashed her. After we went to a bedroom to rest Seth had offered for KT.

"SO what did ya think about that?" She asked me. I looked at her and laughed.

"That was CRAZY and AMAZING." I screamed with laughter. She did that to cheer me up and it worked. Kt and I were hugging each other. We broke the embrace and looked at each other.

I kissed her and we were making out. I didn't know why, but I wanted to do that since the party in Belfast, Northern Ireland. We were now making out on the bed. We touched each other and I took ADVANTAGE of her. That explains the condom.

We both enjoyed it and when Fabian and Piper caught us when we were sleeping under the covers. I didn't remember what happened between making out and Fabian and Piper, but I guess that we both dressed up and went to sleep.

* * *

**Will update soon**

**Thay23**


End file.
